Who I Am Without You
by vballqueen17
Summary: He was so scared of losing her that he didn't know what to do when he did. He had to find her, save her, because he didn't want to know who he would be without her. RobStar oneshot


**Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual**

* * *

The building couldn't be falling. It couldn't be falling because they had had a fight. They had a fight and he hadn't said sorry. He hadn't told her how much he loved her. So the building couldn't be falling. _It just couldn't._

Robin watched as Cinderblock delivered a final blow to the building that had been threatening to fall for the past several minutes. His heart was racing as people began running away, pushing past him, knocking him to the ground. His masked eyes had easily found her, carrying two small children. She was saving people, even if it meant sacrificing herself.

He heard Cyborg scream her name as he dragged an unconscious Beast Boy away from the rubble and falling debris. He saw Raven struggling to push through the crowd to help save her friend. He felt his body moving before he knew what he was doing.

"No! NO! STAR!" He yelled just as she set the children down out of harms way.

She looked up to see him coming for her. She raised her hand and Robin felt the hard blast of her bolts hit him in the abdomen. He flew back, into Raven, and felt like the world around him was spinning. The promise of numbing blackness was all too sweet and shattered by the sound of a crashing building.

He couldn't lose her. He couldn't be left on his own, not again. He pushed himself into a standing position, his body aching and pleading for the opposite. He ran towards the dust and rubble, his friends calling out to him.

 **I had to find _you_ tell you I _need_ you**

He didn't know where to start. He couldn't remember where she stood. All he could remember were her bright emerald eyes. He could remember the way she tasted on his tongue, the smell of her hair after a morning shower, the way his stomach flipped whenever she smiled…

But he couldn't remember where she stood.

He screamed in frustration. Was this what life would be like without her? Stuck remembering small moments, but lost in the mess, without a way out.

He saw his friends, injured and barely keeping it together, searching for something that already seemed lost. Was that how he looked? Surely, he was bleeding and he was aching, but he could only feel a tight pain in chest. He couldn't breathe. He took a step forward, nearly stumbling. He tried to keep going, but his body gave in. It was already over.

"Please, you are injured."

He realized the voice came from the soft and shaking arms that were holding him. He opened his eyes. There they were, those bright emerald eyes shining down on him. There was certainly a lot of blood, but she was living, she was breathing, she was holding him gently in her arms.

"I had to find you, to tell you I need you." He said before the world went black.

* * *

Robin winched as Cyborg finished tightly bandaging his abdomen. Two broken ribs. He had been lucky.

"My girl can really deliver a good hit." Cyborg said with a laugh as he looked at Starfire who was getting her wrist bandaged by Raven.

Beast Boy watched silently from one of the hospital beds as Raven and Cyborg had already patched him up. He laid his head against Starfire's back as the alien princess thanked her friend.

"I did not mean to injure you." She said with a note of shame in her voice.

Robin's head shot up at that. "Star, you saved me."

Starfire merely blushed. She wasn't sure where they stood. Before the incident they had had a terrible fight and she didn't know how to feel.

"Well, we should all head to bed." Raven said with a heavy sigh. "We've had a long day and the best recovery comes in the form of sleep."

Beast Boy transformed into a small kitten and jumped into her arms. Raven blushed slightly, but didn't say anything as she headed off into the direction for her room. Cyborg got up and stretched, following them. Robin looked up at Starfire who was looking right at him.

They didn't say anything for a moment. Everything Robin had wanted to say when he had thought she was gone was suddenly lost. Starfire took his silence as a sign to leave. She was gone before Robin could stop her.

* * *

Starfire could hear the swish of her doors open, but she didn't need to open her eyes to know who had snuck into bed with her.

"I had to find you, to tell you I need you." Robin's voice came through the darkness.

She opened her arms and could feel his wrap around her waist, tucking his head into her chest. She pulled him closer, wrapping her fingers in his hair.

"I don't want to know who I am without you." He said in a sleepy voice.

"Stay." She whispered.

"With you? Always."

* * *

 **Oops, silly me for writing an angsty/romantic oneshot. I was just feeling it. Anyway, I kind of got the inspiration from some RobStar fanart I saw from a tumblr post by ya-ssui**

 **So yeah, if you read it and liked it just drop me a review! Greatly appreciated!**

 **Vballqueen17**


End file.
